


Officer Novak & Stolen Goods

by LovelySilver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Criminal Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySilver/pseuds/LovelySilver
Summary: Dean’s had a crush on Officer Novak for four years, so what better way to get Castiel’s attention than to keep getting arrested for petty crimes?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Officer Novak & Stolen Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Includes horrible grammar and spelling mistakes more than likely.

It’s been four years since Castiel became a police officer, it’s been four years of the same old doughnuts and stale coffee. It’s also been four years that Castiel has been the target of a certain offender’s affection. 

Dean Winchester, a petty offender. He usually gets arrested for things he does while intoxicated, like that one time he pissed on Officer Zachariah’s boots or even that time he took Officer Uriel’s bullhorn and started to sing S&M by Rihanna outside of a bar. When Cas joined the station, it seemed like Dean did everything he could to get Castiel’s attention. From TPing a whole neighborhood to even going as far to graffiti the police station’s door with a sharpie, which always said something about how hot Castiel was. 

Finally, every officer in the station swore to stop arresting Dean, it was obviously encouraging his behavior instead of punishing it. If Dean HAD to get arrested, Cas would have to be the person to do it, as he’s avoided it for almost four years. None of the other officers could handle Dean anymore. 

Gabriel, part of the dispatch team who worked from the station, was all for Dean's childish pranks. He was close with Cas, practically brothers, and he was an avid believer that Cas needed to “ _dick someone down and get that stick out of his ass_.” 

Gabriel was the one who found it hilarious when Cas awkwardly came out in front of the whole station. Officer April had transferred in and was almost immediately entranced by Castiel’s raspy and gruff voice, she practically drooled over his stubble and beautiful blue eyes. When she asked him out in front of the whole station, Cas had blurted out a rejection as fast as possible that went along the lines of, “ _I don’t like vagina_.” Gabriel fell to the floor when Cas got the words out, almost choking on the lollipop he always had in his mouth. Let’s just say, April transferred out just as fast as she transferred in. 

“Officer Cassieeeee,” Gabriel’s voice came through the walkie talkie attached to Castiel’s shoulder while he relaxed in his car drinking actually good coffee. “Your not so secret admirer just got caught shoplifting at Jo’s Convenience Store.” 

“Do I really have to be the one to pick him up?” Cas whined, already buckling his seatbelt and getting ready to drive. 

“Yes, Cassie. Remember? Everyone else made a vow not to pick him up anymore because of the whole “Valentine’s Fiasco” last year.” Cas groaned at that, making Gabriel laugh. Valentine’s Fiasco was Gabriel’s personal favorite thing that Dean has done to get Cas’s attention. Dean has stapled about 30 Valentine’s Hearts on a wall and they all spelled out “ _Nice ass, Officer Novak_.” 

Over and over again. 

“Shut it, Gabe. It’s not funny.” Cas grumbled, driving down the road and kept a watch for the convenience store, just to make sure he wouldn’t pass it. 

“It’s entertaining, and I’m laughing. It’s totally funny.” and that was the last Cas heard from Gabriel for the rest of his drive. 

When Cas finally got to the store, he walked in to see Dean smirking, already handcuffed to a pole. “It’s ‘bout time! I was startin’ to think you were ignoring me.” Dean had called out, and Cas couldn’t help but enjoy that stupid smirk on his face. There was something about Dean that riled Cas up, the whole reason Cas didn’t like being the officer who arrested him and has avoided it for almost four years. 

Dean was Castiel’s first arrest without assistance, and it was actually pretty funny. Castiel was the one who took Dean into the station for ruining Officer Zachariah’s boots, and it took all he had in him not to start crying from laughter because Zachariah was being a huge asshole and deserved it that night. Dean liked that Cas smiled, and Cas liked that Dean made his crappy night better. 

“Chocolate? Really. You shoplifted candy?” Castiel stated, walking out of the convenience store with Dean in tow. Dean just shrugged, smirking.

“So? I had to get your attention somehow.” Castiel opened the cruiser’s door for him, helping him in. He rolled his eyes, but as the door closed he let a small smile show. Dean truly was something else. 

“Not gonna pat me down, Novak?” Dean teased as they started down the road. Dean had a few.. tricks up his sleeves. 

“Why? Got something the clerk didn’t catch?” Castiel had asked, authority in his voice. That authority made Dean’s knees buckle, his hands gripping onto the leather seat he sat on. The handcuffs twisted slightly as he did so, a delicious burn attacking his wrists. Dean let out a small whine, the feeling was addicting. He looked up to see Cas wasn’t paying attention, silently hoping he didn’t hear his sounds just yet. 

“Maybe. You never know unless you look.” Dean had commented, the same stupid smirk on his face as usual. Cas debated with himself, should he really admit to himself that he found Dean attractive? That Cas secretly loved the effort Dean would go through to just get a glance at Cas in the station? Those little comments Dean would shout at Cas as they passed by. Cas’s favorite was when Gabriel had just given him an ice cream cone and was in the process of his first few tastes when out of nowhere came, “ _How about you treat me like you treat that ice cream cone, officer!_ ” Cas was embarrassed of course, but looking up to see those bright green eyes and a handsome man winking at him made up for it. 

Cas gave in. 

The cruiser came to a startling halt, resting on the side on an abandoned road. Dean looked almost confused, possibly even shocked as Cas got out his car and opened up the left car door, pulling Dean with a strength not even he knew he had. 

He had twisted Dean around, shoving him up against the door of the car, his face pushed against the glass, his legs getting forcefully spread apart. Dean loved the roughness, the feeling that ran through his veins. He wanted to be used, and he wanted Cas to be the one to do it. He felt the hair on his body stick straight up as Cas’s hands started to pat up his legs, staring at the ankles and working his way to Dean’s jean pocket. Dean felt his bulge get harder and harder with every move Cas made, sucking in air as Castiel’s hands finally landed on his front pockets. Cas massaged the object he held in his pocket, before finally digging his hands in to pull out something that made Cas growl. 

Cas felt his entire body just turn to flames. Dean had stole lube. In his hands laid a small bottle of clear lubricant made specifically for sex. Cas leaned down, pressing his lips to Dean’s ear, whispering as seductively as the man could, “what do you want me to do, Dean?”

Dean’s hips pushed back at Castiel’s clothed cock, finally whining out, “I want you to fucking ruin me, Officer Novak. Use me, fuck please, destroy me.” 

That’s all it took for Cas to go wild. His instincts took over as he tore down Dean’s jeans, letting Dean step out of them when he needed to, his hands groping and tugging hard at his ass. He liked the sounds Dean made, the whimpers and whines made Cas feel powerful, unstoppable. He tugged at the little chain of the handcuffs, watching the metal slightly dig into Dean’s skin, listening to Dean’s sounds of both pleasure and pain. He opened the cap of the small bottle up, coating his fingers generously before letting them explore, a single finger circling Dean’s puckered hole, huskily saying to Dean, “I’m going to fuck you with the evidence until you can’t even remember your name. Until all you can remember is my name,” before slowly inching the finger inside. 

Dean’s hips bucked, involuntarily, at the intrusion, his mouth watering at the words. He loved the burn, the way Cas was opening him up before they went any further. One finger slowly turned to two, and two turned to three, Dean becoming a moaning and whimpy mess, he wanted more, more of Cas, more of everything. Cas had poured the rest of the bottle of lube onto his length, pumping himself until he was coated fully and safely. His hands gripped tight onto Dean’s hips, spreading his cheeks wide. 

Dean felt the blunt head of Cas’s cock yo against him, he felt every inch plunge into him before Cas finally bottomed out, a loud moan as this all happened. His breath got caught in his throat, and all he could do was moan. He’s wanted this for so long, he needed every bit of this, needed it hard and deep. He’s imagined themselves in this position before, but reality made it feel so much better. 

“F-fuck, Officer Novak.” Dean cried out, clenching around Castiel’s huge cock. “So big..” 

“Call me Cas.” He grunted out, slowly pulling out before slamming back in, Dean letting out a cry of “Cas!” proceeded by a bunch of “fuck yes’s”

Cas loved the sound of his name coming from Dean’s lips, loved how he looked taking every inch of his dick. Cas was going crazy, crazy with lust. He needed To see Dean’s face.

Cas had pulled out of Dean, which was followed by pure resistance, twisting Dean around to face him. He grabbed hold of Dean’s thighs, pushing his legs up so Dean was resting against the car and that was it. Cas pushed back inside of Dean, gripping his thighs tight as he fucked into him. He watched Dean’s mouth form an O shape, watched his eyes roll into the back of his head as he was used. “Cas, holy fuck, god shit fuck, Cas!!” 

Cas slammed into Dean’s prostate, a strangled moan coming from Dean as he tried his best to fuck down onto him. The two were a mess of pants, of gasps, moans, whines. They were completely intoxicated with each other as they fucked like rabbits, Cas leaning down to suck bruises all around his neck. 

Cas felt the temperature start to lower, so he pulled away from the car, holding Dean in his arms and opened the door. He laid down onto the leather, Dean closing the door behind them as that was all he could do with his hands cuffed behind his back.

Cas looked up at Dean, his arms going to wrap around him. He smiled as Dean lowered, until they were chest to chest, close enough to hear each other breathing, and that was when Cas gave it his all. 

Cas fucked up into Dean, pounding into him until all Dean could do was moan out gibberish, abusing his prostate with all he could. Cas’s speed picked up, biting down on Dean’s shoulder to give him a boost of confidence. Dean was close enough to start sucking on Castiel’s neck, start laying his claim on the Officer. 

The feeling made Cas growl and moan simultaneously, his pace quickening as his thrusts became rougher, harder. Dean let out a cry of Castiel’s name, white hot ropes coming out of him unexpectedly on his and Castiel’s chests, his entire body going limp as his orgasm made him spasm. Cas followed right behind, his grunts turning into a low and deep groan of “Dean,” spilling his entire load into Dean’s tight heat. 

The two laid there in that position for awhile, Dean full of cum as well as covered in it as he laid on Castiel’s chest while Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, humming and kissing praises into his skin. “You did so good,” he would hum, kissing his temples softly to remind him of how good he really was. 

After an hour of just holding each other, they pulled away and got dressed once more, this time they both sat in the front of the car. Dean’s cuffs were removed, discarded into the backseat somewhere, and the two held hands. Cas didn’t drive to the station, no he drove Dean to his home, it was the end of his shift anyways and it wasn’t like anyone was expecting him. 

The night was spent with Cas nursing Dean’s red and sore wrists, kissing all up and down his body in an unspoken agreement that this is what they needed, soft moments and tender care.

“You sure know how to treat a guy, Officer Novak.” Dean teased, his head resting on Cas’s shoulder. Cas let out a snort of air, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“Took me long enough to give in.” He managed to say, his fingers drawing soft patterns into Dean’s side. 

“You can say that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love to read comments so maybe post your reaction or what you liked most about this piece? 
> 
> Have a lovely day/nigh/3am smut binge session!!


End file.
